Recessed light fixtures, which are installed in a ceiling, are becoming ever more popular.
A problem with recessed light fixtures particularly when used with an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light source is that users often seek different configurations based on the amount and type of lighting required. For example a user may want different types and sizes of reflectors to be used. A user has to use different recessed fixture for each particular type and size of a reflector.
A second problem with recessed lights is that they are difficult to align in the ceiling, particularly when a square aperture is used. The ceiling structure may not allow for installation of the recessed light at a desirable angle. Installing a recessed fixture at a particular angle can also be cumbersome.
A third problem with recessed lights is that they may provide limited access to a junction box.
There is a need in the art for an adjustable recessed light fixture for use with an LED light source that solves the foregoing problems.